Responsibilty
by Allira Kyle
Summary: on hold indefinitely. charmedinuyashe crossover. Read if that is what your heart desires.....
1. Prologue respacing

(redone spacing)whoo-hoo!! my first fanfic so please no flames.

disclaimer: listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once: I own nothing,nada,zip,zilch except for the occassionall OC but other than that please don't sue me.

Key:

"talking"

'thinking'

_someone's conscience_

{me}

scene change

on with the fic!

::Prolouge::

"I love you and only you kikyo. How could anyone care poor excuse for a miko let alone love her! She's just a shard detector nothing else!"said {guess who?} inuyasha.{how can anyone be so stupid?!}

"I love you to inuyasha"said in a slutty voice that only a slut would have. After that inuyasha kissed her passionately. And proceeded to do unmentionalbles.

KAGOME'S POV

'that son of a bitch!' Kagome thought as she ran to the well with tears streaming down her face.

'I cant believe that bastard did this to me!'{she seems more angry than sad don't ya think}

'_You knew he was going to do this the whole time.'_

'I know, I know but what am I supposed to do now?'

' Look we both no that you as the gardian of the jewel have to find the missing fragments so you cant just leave and never come back. Anyway inuyasha would probably kill poor shippo and your practically his mother and everyone would miss you too much.'

'ugh! I hate it when your right. So what am supposed to do?'

'_whatever you have to do. Train or something but you cant run away or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Now come on we got work to do._

Then she jumped into the well.

'I'll show u inuyasha that I'm a stronger miko and person than your clay pot ever was or ever will be.'And with that the familiar blue light surrounded her as she switched between worlds.

END PROLOUGE


	2. Chapter 1 respacing

(redone spacing)Angie:hi im fk19's muse. You would have met me in the prolouge but ::somebody:: locked me in the closet!

Fk19: your lucky I let you out at all so just do the disclaimer already and get it over with.

Angie: fine,fine,fine:fk19 owns nothing except for the names you don't recognize. You have anger management issues you know that?

Fk19: I do now. On with the fic!

Chapter 1

back at the hut 1 month latr

"Miroku do you think kagome's allright?"asked a very worried looking sango

"Don't worry sango. I'm sure kagome's fine" replied as his hand was creeping south

shippo: '3,2,1'

The sound of someone yelling "HENTAI"and someone getting slapped could be heard miles around.

"Sango, do you think he'll ever learn?"

"I don't think he will shippo."

"Come on lets go to the well to the well to see if kagome's come back yet. You coming inuyasha?" sango asked.she didn't even want to speak to him. That very nite kagome left he brought kikyo to the group.'she can't even sense shards as well as kagome. At least we know why she left

"Feh, I might as well. Come on kikyo"

"I'm coming inuyasha"

5 min latr at the well

"face it sango, the wench aint gonna come back."said a very very annoyed hanyou.

"well if she saw you with kikyo I wouldn't blame her!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!"just than a blue light shown through the well.

And who other than kagome jumps out but this time she brought company she brought a wolf demon with her. And whoa did kagome look different.She now had scarlet steaks in her hair and 2 semi-thick red strands framing her face while her hair was in a very high ponytail. She now had three piercings in each ear. 1 at the top and 2 in the earlobe.she had 3 tattoos. A butterfly on her right shoulder blade. A triquetrle on the inside of her left wrist and a thorn anklet tattoo on her right ankle. She was wearing a black halter top with blue rose on the front with petals falling and black drawstring cargos.

All everyone could do was stare. "I've been gone for a whole month and all you can do is stare?" said a very amused kagome.

Shippo was the first to come out of the trance. "MOMMY!!!!!!!" and he launched himself throught the air and gave kagome the biggest hug of her life.

"kagome we missed you." Said sango and gave her a bear hug.

"I missed you to."

"its about time you came back wench we"inuyasha was cut off by a growl that apparently came from kagome's wolf.

"Ryu, behave"

The wolf now identified as Ryu stopped growling but continued to glare daggers at inuyasha and kikyo.

"I guess kikyo is gonna help look for the shards?"asked kagome.

"yeah bitch she is so deal with it." Kagome did the one thing no one expected. She smirked. Not her usual if you don't run I'm gonna sit you smirk.

"Calm down dog-boy I was just asking. Welcome to the group kikyo."

They all started staring again. Everyone was thinking: 'usually inuyasha would be half way to the other side if the world by now'

"Don't you know its rude to stare" kagome was starting to get annoyed know.

"Lady Kagome,why is there a wolf demon with you and why has you're power level gone up greatly?" finally miroku speaks.

"Let's go back to kaede's hut and I'll tell you." And they all start walking with sango kagome talking like nothing ever happened.

'I wonder what change my reincarnation has gone through that she has gotten over inuyasha so quickly. Well I'll find out soon enough.'

END CHAPTER 1

Fk19: not bad if I do say so myself

Miroku: not bad!? I only had 2 lines!

Fk19: well you weren't important in this chapter.

Miroko:--

Shippo: please review. Fk19 would really appreciate it


	3. Chapter 2 respacing

Fk19:hello peoples. How ya doin. I'm gonna make this quick. The only thing I own is ryu. Other than that I own nothing so stop rubbing it in.(starts crying)

Key:

Speaking telepathically 

Chapter 2

At the Hut

"Mommy, what are those markings on your back and wrist?"

"They're called tattoos shippo."

"Lady Kagome, you said you would tell us what happened."

"Oh, right. It happened when I went home that night I saw inuyasha and kikyo together."

::FLASHBACK (this gonna be really really long)::

"Mom I'm home."

"Kagome come to the attic I have something to show you."

Attic

"Momma why is the ghost of midoriko in our attic?!"

"Kagome you are her reincarnation not kikyo's. Kagome I think you had better take a seat."

Kagome's mother pulled a chair out of no where.

"Kagome" midoriko started "you are witch. A charmed one to be exact. Your dad was a whitelighter a guardian angel for young witches like your mother was. So your more powerful than most of the witches of your time especially because of your miko powers."she paused to let it all sink in.

"I'm a witch?! COOL! Do I have any special powers?"

'Wow she's taking this better than I thought she would.' Midoriko thought.

"Your powers are to astro project,telekineses,the power to freeze time, the power to blow things up, the power of premonition,to orb it's like teleporting only different because of what your father was and your last name isn't Higurashi it's Halliwell." Aiko said. {that's what I'm gonna call kagome's mom for now}

"I'll be training you to control your powers."

"And I'll come to you in dreams to teach you hand-to-hand combat,to use your miko powers, and to use all kinds of weapons."said Midoriko

"Okay just a couple of questions."

"Ask anything you want."

"number 1, what happened to dad?"

"a week after you were born he said that the elders,his bosses, had a strict rule that witches and whitelighters were not to be together so he had to leave or else something bad would happen to you."Aiko replied sadly.

"oh.okay. number 2, what are my miko powers?"

"you'll find out in a couple of hours.bye."{it's nightime}

"Mom does souta know about this?"

"No I'll tell him when he gets back from summer camp."

"Ok. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight kagome."

Kagome's Dream

"Midoriko are you here yet?"

"Yes kagome I'm behind you."

"Okay so what are my miko powers?"

"They are to purify as you already know,shape shift,control the elements,and heal."

"Okay so let's get started."

"Do you want to learn how to use your miko powers first or to fight?"

"Um,fight."

So for 8 hours midoriko taught kagome to fight in hand to hand combat,and to use a sword at which kagome was a natral for both.

"You're a fast learner kagome"

"thanks"

"its time to wake up so I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye"

End Dream

"Morning everyone!"

"Morning kagome. So how did training go?"

"Pretty good. Where's grandpa?"(her gramps already knows that she's a witch. she is grandaughter)

"Grandpa is out at the shrine. So you ready to start you're witch training?"

"Lemme go get dressed."

And this is the same routine that they went through everyday for a month.

a day before kagome goes back

Dream

"Kagome I'm very proud of you. You finished all your training in a month. So I have some presents for you. This sword was mine while I was alive. I want you to have it."

"Wow it's beautiful Mido. Thank you."

"Your welcome. It's sort of like inuyasha's tetsiga(sp?). It's a regular katanna(sp?)when you want it to be but can transform like inuyasha's and powerful attacks but you have to learn them on your own. Now it's time for you to wake up. Goodbye I'll visit you sometimes."

"Bye Mido and thanks again."

END DREAM

"Kagome wake up I have somethings I want to show you."

"I'm up."

"Get dressed and come to the attic."

in the attic

"Whats wrong mom?"

"Kagome come over here.This is 'The Book Of Shadows' it's a book of spells and warlocks and demons and a potion guide.The first 3 Halliwell witches started this book and every Halliwell from than on added to this book."

"Mom, what's that sign on the front?"

"That's a triquetra. The first Halliwell witches made it their sign. It stands for the power of 3. Now there is somone I want you to meet."

Just than the outline of a wolf appeared and then there was a wolf.

"Kagome this your whitelighter/guardian, Ryu. You have to speak telepathically to her."

'**it's nice to meet you ryu.'**

'**it's nice to meet you to kagome. I have heard a lot about you.'**

"Well Kagome it's time for you to go back to the Fuedel era. Visit as often as you can." "Okay I will. Bye mom I love you." "I love you to Kagome. Bye" ::END FLASHBACK:{I bet you forgot this was a flashback. Well guess what. I did to and I'm the author} End Chapter 2   



	4. Pairings

I know you guys are probably pissed off because this is another A/N but I wanna know thw pairings. Here they are:  
  
Sesshomaru/Kagome:  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome:  
  
OC/Kagome:  
  
Miroku/Sango:  
  
OC/Sango:  
  
Until I get a decent amount of pairing reviews the next chapter ain't gonna be posted.  
  
I am so evil but u luv me anywayz 


	5. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I've finally posted chapter 4 it took very long to come up with this so I hope you enjoy the chapter. Again to all of those who reviewed: I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Inuyasha belongs to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own Charmed. And even if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
"YELLING"  
  
~speaking telepathically~  
  
SOUND EFFECTS  
  
{me}  
  
On with the chapter  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After Kagome finished telling her story everyone's face looked like this:O.O {I luv using that expression}  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked. She was really starting to get annoyed because they kept on staring at her.  
  
"Sorry mama, but that is really hard to swallow."Shippo asked {he is so Kauai!}  
  
"I know. I had a hard time believing it myself when I first thought it over."  
  
~Kagome? ~ rya asked her telepathically  
  
~Yes Ryu? ~kagome answered  
  
~I'm gonna go explore a little. Do you mind?~  
  
~No. Go ahead. I have a feeling that even if I said no you would've gone anyway.~  
  
~Your right. I would've.~  
  
~Just don't go off to far just in case we need you okay.~  
  
~Kagome, I've had this job for 100 years. I don't need you tell me not to go too far off.~  
  
~I know. Sorry~  
  
~Don't be. It's in your nature to be overprotective.~  
  
~I'm not overprotective!~  
  
When she said this Ryu let out a laugh that sounded like a bark and veryone looked from kagome to Ryu like they were crazy.  
  
~Whatever, I wont be gone long~ryu than started out of the hut.  
  
"Where is the wolf going?"Kikyo asked. {yes I hate her but I'm gonna make her a good guy in this story}  
  
"She went exploring. She won't be gone long."Kagome answered. {if you didn't know that than you're an idiot}  
  
"Inuyasha, there are 2 shards coming near the village very fast." Kikyo said. They ran outside to the outskirts of the village.  
  
"Here comes Kouga." Miroku said with a sigh. Everyone was starting get annoyed at the wolf.  
  
"How's my woman doing." Said kouga.  
  
'Time to set the record straight.' "Kouga, I'm not your woman. I just think of you as friend. I'm sorry if this hurts you."said Kagome.  
  
'I knew this was coming.' "It's okay Kagome. I was kinda expecting this. Sorry I've been such a bother."  
  
"You weren't a bother.."she didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by:  
  
"YES YOU WERE AND YOU STILL..."  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
THUMP  
  
"Bitch, what was that for."  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
THUMP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"The first one is because no one asked for your opinion and the second was because we've been traveling together for 3 years and still refuse to call me by my name and I highly doubt that your memory is that bad. If it is let me refresh it. My name is Kagome. Say it with me, Ka-Go-Me. Do you got that dog-boy?"  
  
He heard her but he was at least 30 feet under and was still teaching the ground some new vocabulary so she didn't get an answer.  
  
"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted you weren't a pest it was actually kind of flattering. I hope can still be friends." Kagome said.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way kagome. I must leave now. I'll visit soon." And with that he left.  
  
"Oh crap{that's my favorite word}, I forgot to ask him for his jewel shards. I'll be right back."than she disappeared in a swirl of blue and white bally thingy lights.{you know the lights I'm talking about}  
  
"Where did she go?" miroku asked turning around and around and a{angie:give it up already I think they get the point.}  
  
'Didn't you hear her? She went to get Kouga's shards' a voice in his head stated matter-of-factly.{sorry first time using that word.}  
  
"Who said that?"miroku said/asked.  
  
"Miroku, are you feelin' alrite?" inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I think. Didn't someone just answer my question?"  
  
'What question would that be?' the voice said again.  
  
"There it goes again!" by that time he was turning around so much that he fell down. Than the bright blue-white orby thingys appeared next to Miroku and kagome materialized next to him.  
  
"Got them! Uh,Miroku are you alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm fine Kagome. I just kept on hearing voices in my head"  
  
"Did the voice sound like a female voice and sound kind of raspy?"  
  
"Ya, sort of."  
  
"Ryu, stop messing with him."  
  
They heard giggling behind some bushes.  
  
End chapter 4  
  
A/N: I know, I know. You'd think that after such a long wait and 4 author's note in a row you'd expect something better than this crap. Please forgive me?! I didn't have much to work with. So I need more votes for the pairings or else you cant expect any chapters anytime soon because I'm running out ideas. And for my reviewers who complained that my chapters are to short, I hope that this is long enough for you. It was 5 notebook pages.  
  
Here are the votes for the pairings:  
  
Sess/Kag:10  
  
Inu/Kag:8  
  
OC/Kag:3  
  
Kou/Kag:1  
  
Inu/Kik:1  
  
San/Mir: 11  
  
OC/San:1  
  
TTFN,  
  
yummy till the end 


End file.
